


The Return Of the Jolly Rodger

by abeyance



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Jolly rodger - Freeform, cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian shows Emma his returned ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return Of the Jolly Rodger

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my drafts today! hope you like!  
> Set after 4x15

The blonde was awoken earlier than her alarm the morning after. The morning after the night that changed her thoughts as every last inch of her lost-girl self-released, pouring into emotions as the pirate confessed everything he was. The same pirate that woke her at bloody five o’clock.

She reached to her phone on the bed-side table, lazily, but panicked. Something's wrong. Why else would he call this early? 

His calm (with a tad bit of...excitement?) voice filled her ears when she answered. 

"Emma? Morning, love!" She sighed at his enthusiasm. How the hell was he actually productive at this hour?

"Killian, what's up? Why are you calling this early?" Her voice was hoarse from sleep, as her eyelids kept failing to stay open. 

"Early? Do you mean perfect? Come on, lass! Let us have a last minute date. Dress warmly, and be at the boating house in one-half-hour." He was way too cheerful for this time. How is he even awake? How can you function like that so early? Guess that's a pro of being a pirate, Emma thought. 

"Wait—what? Now? It's five in the morning, Hook! Are you crazy?!" She spat. Emma's voice suddenly got clearer than it was a second ago. As she once more tried to protest, he interrupted.   
"Yes, Swan, now. Trust me; this will be the best date we've ever had." She heard the smile on his voice and let out a giggle. But then he hung up. 

"Damn you!—" she yelled at the device, but remembered its five in the morning and a baby was downstairs. "Damn you Killian..." She whispered the rest. Emma decided to get up after moments of rubbing her eyes. Everything seemed to scream bloody murder as she rose from her bed, angrily disrupted by getting its sudden lack of sleep. She dragged her half-asleep body to the armoire, grabbing the first pair of dark jeans she spotted. 

After she got herself to look actually presentable, Emma climbed down the stairs wearing her red-mini-trench coat. She checked on her brother as well as August’s unconscious body on their couch. Emma tried to be quiet as possible opening the creaky front door. She knew, no matter how old she was, her parents would worry like she was a troublesome teenager that never learned their lesson after spending a night in jail. Adding to that, Emma had a feeling she was not going to be in the mood for another “Father’s Lecture” like she had when Killian and her came home ten minutes after curfew on their second date.

Her yellow Bug slowed down in front of the boating house moments later. She didn’t see Killian yet; he must have been inside. Emma opened her car door, and the ocean’s salt air filled her nose. Emma hasn’t been there in a while. Since the attack on the flying monkeys, there was no reason to be at the docks, so why she should’ve gone would be a mystery. Sometimes Emma wondered if Killian came there often…she knew he missed his ship, and wouldn’t be surprised if he came to morn about it.

Killian was by the railing when she walked through the arch way, and she saw he brought coffee. Thank God, she thought. He didn’t realize her walking up to him. Killian’s piercing eyes watched as the waves tumbled and tossed, he looked so calm. Emma has taken note that he has always looked calmer at the docks. (At least when Zelena’s minions weren’t attacking.) 

“Hey,” she breathed, and smiled as she reached him. Killian snapped out of his daze, yet grinned as well once realizing that Emma arrived. “What was this wake-up-date for?” Killian took her hand and they both started to walk out of the boat house. 

“Well lass, let us just say I have a surprise for you.” She noticed Killian’s voice had a cheer to it this morning, and on what had happened the night before, Killian confessing his happy ending, she has no idea why.

Emma can’t stop thinking about it though. How can she be someone’s damn happy ending? She was nothing but a girl who was not cared for and left alone her whole life, until finding her parents. Bu even they have their happy endings, so she wouldn’t be theirs. Who what’ve know a pirate, with a hook as a hand, would want her as their happy ending? Why not, like, treasure or something? But then she remembered, Killian may have been a pirate, be a pirate, but he didn’t act like one. He was a hero, not a villain. The thought made her smile and Killian look down. Being clueless of what his girlfriend was thinking about, he smiled as well.

At a certain point, right on the corner of a building, Killian slowed down.

“Okay, Swan, the surprise is right around that corner. I need for you to close your eyes.” Emma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s quirkiness before closing them. She held her coffee with both hands in front of her and smiled when she felt Killian’s hands on her shoulders. They started to walk, and Emma soon felt more of the morning’s ocean breeze go through her hair. Emma could’ve only thought he had set up a picnic basket right on the docks, and couldn’t help herself to joke to him about it once they stopped walking.

“I swear, Killian, if this is—“

“Open.” His breath tickled her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, but she obeyed him and opened her eyes.

And there stood the Jolly Rodger.

Coldness rushed through her body as Emma felt his hands leave her shoulders, but she stayed where she was, her mouth opened in shock. Killian joined her at her left side, and put his hand on her lower back.

“That’s…” she couldn’t complete her sentence. Emma hasn’t seen this ship in months. (Or over a year, in case time travel doesn’t count)

“The Jolly Rodger, love.” She stepped closer to partially face him.

“Is it…real?” 

“Well, that’d be one bloody hell of an illusion if it isn’t, considering I’ve walked on it many times yesterday.” His reply made her even more confused. Surly, Blackbeard would not get a magic bean to come to, out of all places, Storybrooke, to trade a ship to Captain Hook. Especially if it was Captain Hook’s ship to begin with.

“But…how? What…why…how?” It seemed like everything in this situation came back to how. This was so confusing…and even more confusing.

“I know, Swan. I would have a lot of questions if I were you, too. But, in our luck, I’m the one with the answers.” He leaned in closer to her, and almost as if they were magnets, she stepped closer to him. “Why don’t you say we can give you couple sailing lessons, aye? She smiled and turned her head to face him, making their foreheads bump.

He climbed on first and gave her his hand to the deck. The unusual feeling of the ocean Emma felt beneath her unsettled her balance, but she smiled when she remembered the day’s plan. Her pirate looked untouched; sure, he seems different without his pirate gear, but other than that, he looked like he was home.  
They set the coffees beside the wheel. Emma was in front of killian, holding the wheel as well as killian, who was directly behind her. Killian showed her the basics. Turning with the knots, slowing down, controlling. They stopped the ship to relax in the air on deck, which made Emma feel so free and open. Well, until she saw killian doing his gaze face. Emma knew he was thinking about the “losing his happy ending” crap he confessed the night before. She walked over to him. He moved to face her, and Emma saw the worry in his eyes.  
“Hey,” she said softly. “don’t worry about anything. I am here to give everyone their Happy Ending, and that’s including my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, i love getting them<3


End file.
